Love is Hard Sometimes, This Time is no Exception
by Zeverae
Summary: Sora has been living a normal life for the past 22 years and he doesn't want that to change now, but there's just one problem. His best friend and the man he loves, Riku. After loving someone secretly for 12 years, Sora was bound to get caught. soriku


Slamming the door to my room in frustration, I turned on my stereo and flopped down on my bed. I had been alone all day with nothing to do and it was driving me crazy! How is someone supposed to go all day doing NOTHING! I couldn't figure out how Zexion did it; he could just sit there in his favorite chair in his house and read, all day!

I knew that sooner or later this was going to drive me insane. Roxas had told me to go watch TV or something, that meanie. I hated TV! It rotted your brain, and lets face it, my brain definitely didn't need to rot anymore.

Groaning I rolled over to lie on my stomach and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver in a picture on my nightstand that got me thinking of Riku.

Riku, Riku…

He was my best friend and had been out of town for the past two weeks with Axel and Demyx on some rock concert trip thing. They were going around all over the states to watch concerts of their favorite bands. I thought it was cool until about the fourth day and then I was just wishing Riku would come back. They were supposed to coming back today sometime though.

I closed my eyes contemplatively and conjured up an image of Riku in my mind; his silver hair and those beautiful eyes. I knew I was in love with the guy. There wasn't a thing I could do about it either. We were just friends, best friends sure, but nothing more. Of course everyone else knew that I liked the guy but him, and Axel and Roxas had been trying to get me to confess my feelings for a while now.

You see, Axel and Roxas were an item, and everyone knew it. Riku didn't mind so I knew he wasn't a homophobe and he did know I was gay but…telling him my feelings was just out of the question. I couldn't risk the friendship that we had, it was the most important thing I had besides my twin brother Roxas who was my only family. I'd known Riku since we were kids, and had loved him since, well since I knew what love even was!

I sat up on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. It was just such a, cliché situation. I'd seen books that had my exact situation in it and they made it sound like such a walk in the park it wasn't even funny!

I sighed one last time and decided I'd deal with my emotional issues later and got off my bed just as my stereo changed to the song: Heroes for Hire – Bright Lights in Paradise. It was a song that could always make me smile so I sat back down and sang along to the lyrics.

"_We're the soundtrack to the night we don't remember. With the friends we'll never forget~ _

_And its times like these we wish would last forever but all good things must end! _

_Take me back to the bright lights, somewhere just past the sunrise, someone please take me away!_

_Whoa, oh, whoa oh, whoa oh!_

_Whoa, oh, whoa oh, whoa oh!_

_Whoa, oh, whoa oh, oh oh oh!_

_Someone please take me away!"_

I opened my eyes and looked up at my door to see my twin brother Roxas standing there with a small smile on his face. He didn't smile a lot so I knew that he was really happy.

I shot a huge grin his way and got up, turning off my stereo when the song ended.

"Hey, what's up Rox?" I asked. He shook his head good naturedly and glanced around my room for a second.

"Nothing really, I just heard you singing and decided to come up and listen. You really should've gone into choir or something Sora, your voice is amazing," he said, shooting me another one of his fleeting smiles.

I looked down at my shoes and blushed, mumbling incoherently. I didn't get compliments often. Most people thought I was annoying because I was so happy-go-lucky all the time.

"Thanks Rox," I said quietly then looked up at my clock, "Aren't you supposed to be going to work now?"

He glanced over at my clock and nodded.

"Yeah, I should get going."

I walked over to the door where he was standing and hugged him.

"Love you bro, have fun at work. Oh, and be careful! I don't know what Axel would do to me if you got hurt!" I told him and shuddered, "I don't even want to think about it…"

He laughed, patted me on the head and then said sarcastically, "I'm glad you care so much about me Sora."

I held my heart dramatically and said, "Always."

He patted my head again and told me, "Well I got to go so I'll see you later little bro."

He turned and walked out of my room and down the stairs before I realized what he'd said. I raced out of my room to yell down the stairs quickly, "HEY! You're only older by two minutes and fifteen seconds you meanie-face!"

oOo

I went back into my room after that and decided to take a quick nap before I had to go to work to. I worked at a bar and they didn't open till seven so since it was only two o'clock, I had some time to spare.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and climbed under my silver and blue polka dotted blanket with little keys on it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep

"_Ah, Riku!" I panted out, "N-not there! A-ah!"_

_He stuck his finger slowly into my ass and curled it several times until he struck my prostate. I arched off the bed letting out a loud moan. Panting harshly I looked up at Riku from my position underneath his body with lidded eyes. He hit my prostate again and I keened, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately._

_He slowly pulled the digit out and I mewled in disappointment. Riku leaned down and began to place kisses all over my neck and nibbled on my ear._

"_R-riku!"_

"_Yes Sora?" he asked pulling back and giving me a smirk._

_I shuddered when he tweaked one of my nipples and went down to lick it then stuttered out, "Touch me riku! Please! Mm…!"_

_His hands trailed over my body in a sensual dance of seduction and he whispered in my ear huskily, "Where Sora? Where do you want me to touch you?"_

_I blushed at the question, not that you could really tell though because of how flushed and sensitive my body already was. He smirked at me and kissed me again and in between the kisses he would move his hands, first to my nipples._

"_Here Sora?"_

_He moved his hands to my ass and massaged it gently, then circled his finger around the pucker._

"_Here?"_

_I moaned incoherently. I was a puddle of goo in his hands. Riku moved his hands again and placed them on my erection._

"_Or is it here Sora?"_

_I jerked my hips and moaned, "YES! Oh god yes! Right there!"_

_He kissed me again and then began making a trail of kisses down my torso. He stopped at my waistline just above my erection and I moaned in annoyance and wiggled my hips._

_Taking the hint he began to pump me with his hand and licked the tip of me with his tongue. Suddenly he took his hand off of me and took me into his mouth fully in one smooth motion. I groaned my approval. _

_He swirled his tongue around me making me try to buck my hips, but he had a firm grip on them and I couldn't move. He pulled back a little and licked the slit and the underside of my erection._

"_Rikuuu!"_

_Taking me all the way in his mouth again he deep throated me and swallowed. I jerked and let out a loud moan. Swallowing again he hummed and had me moaning his name over and over like a mantra._

"_Riku…I can't…oh…Riku!"_

_It was too much now and I-_

-Woke up feeling sweaty and with a hard-on the size of China.

"Damn it…" I muttered, "I can't believe I just had that dream… again!"

I pulled off my blanket and looked at the time. It was only four thirty. Sighing I looked down and tried to think of something, anything that would make my hard-on go away. Nothing worked! As soon as it went down a little I would think of that dream again and I would get harder than I was to start with, if that's even possible.

"Well then I guess I'll need those…"

I stood up, hissing at the sensation of my boxers against my erection and leaned down to get a box from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of lubrication and stared down at the vibrator lying in the box.

Axel had gotten it for me for my birthday a year or two back and I had only used it once; the night he gave it to me… It hadn't been bad; in fact the orgasm I had with that thing up my ass was amazing! I shrugged and pulled it out setting it on my bed next to the lube.

I sat back down on my bed and got on all fours with my ass in the air. Opening the cap of the lube, I squeezed some onto my fingers and placed one at my entrance. Slowly I inserted one of my fingers and moaned quietly at the strange feeling. I thrust it in and out quickly until I was used to it and inserted another finger. I winced this time at the intrusion. It freaking hurt, damn it!

Once I was used to the feeling I began to stretch myself while thrusting my fingers in and out.

"O-oh!" I moaned loudly, surprised because I had accidently hit my prostate. I hit it again and moaned again louder. I pulled my fingers out and inserted one last finger and hissed in pain. I adjusted quickly and thrust my three fingers in and out a couple times then pulled them out completely. I felt empty now and groaned in disappointment.

Quickly I grabbed the vibrator and turned it on and guided it to my entrance. The feeling of the vibrations against the pucker of my ass made me mewl. Inserting it into my channel I pushed it right up against my prostate. The feeling of it all made my vision blur and my legs and arms give out. I cried out at the feeling of having my prostate constantly stimulated.

I rolled over so I was on my back and grabbed my erection pumping myself quickly.

"A-ah! Ah Riku!" I moaned out breathlessly. With a few more pumps I reached completion and came with a wordless cry.

DING-DONG!

My eyes flashed open in an instant. Shit, this is bad. I hurriedly put my boxers on without taking out the vibrator. I hoped I could act like nothing was wrong even though my legs felt as substantial as jelly and I was flushed all over…hopefully they would just think I was sick or something.

"Coming, just give me a second!" I yelled from my room. I walked quickly out my room and descended the stairs when my legs gave out and with a flop I fell to the ground with a loud moan. Fuck, leaving that vibrator in was NOT a good idea.

I crawled over to the door and grabbed the doorknob, hoisting myself up on shaky legs. I turned the knob and opened the door a little.

"Yes? ...RIKU!"

He waved to me and I practically melted. I just stood with my head craned around the door and stared in horror. I was fucked and not in a good way…

"Um, can I come in Sora?" he asked. Oh my god that voice! It was heavenly. My eyelashes lidded for a second until I snapped out of it and I jerked my head in a nod.

"S-sure Riku, of course you can come in." I didn't move.

"Well it would help if you would open the door Sora," he teased giving me a small smile. I gave another jerky nod and opened the door while bolting to the living room. I grabbed a pillow on the couch and placed it in my lap trying to look calm. The vibrations of the dildo were driving me insane! See I told you I was going to be driven insane today and Riku certainly was not helping me stay sane…

Riku walked in with a confused look on his face and sat down next to me and looked me over. I blushed because I realized I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers and I scooted away from him. I could see a look of hurt in his eyes, but the heat of his body, and having it in such close proximity to mine, was just too much. I panted and my face flushed bright red.

The hurt disappeared and became a look of concern while he shifted closer, AGAIN!

"Are you ok Sora?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded quickly and scooted away again which pushed the dildo farther in me and in turn, push harder against my prostate.

"Fuck…" I murmured under my breath, looking away. I looked back in time to see more hurt flick across Riku's expression and I shifted back closer to him to make the hurt go away.

I panted for a second trying my hardest not to moan and stuttered out, "S-so Riku wha-what are you do-doing here? I thought y-you would still be on the roa-road."

Reaching out with a hand he placed it on my shoulder and grinned.

"Nope. We got back earlier than expected because of Axel's speeding. He dropped me off here because you were the first person I wanted to see."

I squirmed at his touch and unconsciously leaned into it. Then I grinned up at him at the news that he wanted to see me, ME, first!

"Oh, ok then! Um, can I uh, g-get something on first though Riku? Being only in boxers is r-really cold," I told him and I shifted to get up but just fell back down moaning. Shit…busted.

I looked up at him and he just stared at me with an expression of awe on his face. I blushed and tried to get up again but only made it two steps with the pillow in front of me until my legs collapsed and I fell to the ground with a mewl.

"Ah s-shit…" I moaned.

I started to crawl over to the stairs when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and picked me up princess style. I squealed and let out another moan at the contact, somehow remembering to keep a hold on the pillow just in case he thought I was sick or something. Not that even I would believe that anymore…he had to have figured it out.

Quietly he carried me up the stairs and into my room while I moaned with abandon whenever he jostled me a little bit. I couldn't hold back anymore, I was already in deep shit anyway. He set me down on the bed carefully and I was thankful that I'd remembered to put the box back under my bed even though the lube was still on my nightstand.

I looked up at him with lidded eyes and panted while trying to tell him I was sorry. He just stared at me with a glazed look in his eyes that made me moan just looking at it.

I couldn't restrain myself anymore and threw the pillow across the room so he could see my hard-on. His gaze immediately went to my erection and he flushed. If I didn't know better I would say he liked me or something but Riku was straight so he was probably just embarrassed or something…

I palmed myself through my boxers and moaned loudly, arching off my bed. I panted and moved my hand underneath them and grabbed myself. I looked at Riku and saw that he still had that glazed look and was looking at my hand where it disappeared underneath my boxers. I expected him to leave my room at any second but he just stood there.

"Ah! Mmm…!"

I pumped myself while keeping my eyes locked on Riku and watched his reactions. First he licked his lips and panted with his hands fisted at his sides while I moaned louder and louder as I got closer to completion.

I used my other hand that wasn't actually doing much of anything and trailed them up my chest tweaking my nipples. He groaned.

"Hah…Riku!"

His gaze snapped up to my mouth so fast I think he had whiplash or something but for some reason…he just smirked, which made me moan his name again. Suddenly my boxers were gone and he was straddling me.

"Heh, how long have you been doing this Sora?"

I looked up at him in surprise and when he grinded our erections I arched and moaned loudly. He nipped at my ear and trailed kisses down my jaw while still grinding against me.

"Answer me Sora."

"Ah, hah well a while," I panted out, "The dreams…s-started when I was 13 and…ah! I started, um…touching…my-myself when I cou-couldn't handle it anymore…Oo! So yeah…hah, a while."

He came up from where he had been biting and licking my neck and stared into my eyes while we both panted. Then he kissed me, for the first time. It was the best moment of my life I think.

I was shocked and didn't respond for a second so when he ran his tongue against my lip I gasped and he began to map out my mouth with his tongue. I began kissing back somewhere in the middle of that and started a fight for dominance. He won of course and continued to plunder my mouth to his hearts content.

I broke the kiss and asked, "Hey, Riku? Would you, um…mind…taking the dildo out of my ass?"

Riku stared at me in shock and smirked, "So that's why you were acting so strange downstairs… Well sure I don't mind," kiss, "one," kiss, "bit."

He licked a trail down my chest and only paused for a second to rip of my boxers and give my erection a quick squeeze that made me keen and flipped me over. Quickly he got the dildo out and I immediately felt empty and groaned. The feeling of emptiness didn't last long though because next thing I knew I felt something wet probe my entrance and I moaned loudly and jerked my hips back.

"R-riku what are you doing!"

He took his face away form my ass for a second and said, "Tasting you Sora," while licking all the way up and down my crack making me shout out. He moved back to my entrance and thrust his tongue back in and out quickly.

Soon he pulled out as my moans soon became more desperate. He flipped me back over and I noticed that he still had all his clothing on.

"That's, not fair Riku. You still have all your clo-clothes on!"

He smirked and sat up and quickly stripped so that I could see his now erect member saluting me and glistening with precome. I licked my lips at the sight.

He laid back down on top me and we began to rub our erections together in a fast paced rhythm. I wasn't going to last long at all. I moved my hand to wrap around both our shafts and pump with our thrusts while my other hand grabbed Riku's and held it.

He kissed me with hard and I kissed him back with just as much ferocity. My hips were going out of rhythm and I felt that familiar tightening that let me know I was about to come.

"Riku…I'm…ah! RIKU!"

I came. He wasn't too far behind me and cried out my name as he came. He collapsed next to me and grabbed a tissue from my nightstand and proceeded to clean us both off.

"That…was amazing!" I yelled after he was done grinning. I looked over at him and frowned and asked, "Right?"

He chuckled and laced my fingers with his and said, "Yeah. Yeah it was Sora."

I nuzzled my head in his neck and muttered, "Good."

I laid there for a while just thinking while he stroked my hair with his other hand and listened to him breath. I hope he didn't just do that as a spur of the moment thing I thought while worrying my lower lip. I would hate to lose his friendship, or whatever it was we had now, because I hadn't been able to control myself.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"…"

I looked up at him and my eyes began to water when he didn't answer. Then he cupped my face and murmured a mere inch away from my lips, "I don't just like you. I love you Sora. Never forget that."

I smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips, "Thanks, love you too."

"Aren't you supposed to go to work around now Sora?" Riku asked between kisses. I smiled and shrugged. I was supposed to yeah…

"Yeah but…I don't want to!" I whined.

He laughed, "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Stay here with you forever…"

He blushed and kissed my forehead.

"Well thanks Sora but won't you get in trouble if you skip work again. Last time I checked your boss had already warned you not to skip work unless absolutely necessary."

"But this IS absolutely necessary!"

He gave me an Eskimo kiss and smirked, "No its not, sadly. If it makes you feel any better I'll come with you."

"OK!"

I jumped out of the bed and rushed to my closet to get dressed for work. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans (forgoing the boxers) and a black shirt with a moon and key on it. I also put on black converse.

"Ok ready," I looked down at Riku who was still laying there on my bed, "What are you doing still laying there you lazy bum? Get up!"

He waved me off and stood up putting all his clothes back on quickly. Riku was wearing a neon blue shirt with black skinny jeans that were covered in silver belts. He also wore white high top converse.

"Aren't you going to put your boxers back on Riku?"

He smirked and walked around the room to whisper in my ear, "Oh come on Sora, that's not all that's going to happen today, is it? I get a second round right~"

He nibbled on my ear and licked the shell. I blushed and let out a quiet moan.

"Y-yeah."

He pulled back and checked his pockets, "Ok then I don't need them do I?"

I smiled shaking my head.

"No, I guess not."

He looked back up and smiled back at me, grabbing my hand.

"Lets go Sora."

oOo

Epilogue:

I looked around Axel's house in confusion.

"What are we doing here Roxas?"

"We are getting Axel and Riku for a date."

My eyes widened at his words and I hissed, "A DATE! Why wasn't I told about it then?"

He gave me a small smirk and began to explain. It had all been Riku and Axel's idea to take their boyfriends, us, out for a week trip to Destiny Islands for Riku's and my one year anniversary, and mine and Roxas' birthdays which were a four days away. Axel had told Roxas right away, but Riku had wanted it to be a surprise for me so Roxas had made sure to keep it a secret.

I smiled as I learned this information, and when everyone was done putting the stuff in the car for the drive down to the islands I pulled Riku away and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Riku. Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you to Sora."

He kissed me.

OoO

Well that is it folks. My cliché 'person gets caught masturbating by someone they love' story is over. ^-^

It was a lot of fun to make to. Though these were the first real sex-like scenes I've ever written so don't kill me if they suck. Anyways, thank you for reading this and have a nice day.

OH! One last thing! *yells into background "Roxas get over here!"*

Roxas: What!

Me: Can you please tell the readers what I hope they will do?

Roxas *sigh* yeah sure…Please Review! *whispers* If not that means I won't be getting a story done anytime soon, and I want one! It's not fair that Sora got one first! He's the younger one!

Me: So yeah, review please. It would make my day if you did~


End file.
